ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voluptuous Vivian
Distance Ok, I was gonna make a talk edit in addition to adding a verify flag to this line, but I forgot... Anyways, 50' seems like quite an over-exaggerated range for the breaths. The room itself isn't even 30' in width or length. -- 17:31, 11 June 2007 (CDT) I've only fought Voluptuous Vivian once long time ago. Though the distance for its bad breath is really long, I doubt it's 50'. I believe I can target the other person in the other tunnel of the room. --VZX 07:14, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Well, verification tag staying til someone can verify for sure. -- 11:00, 22 June 2007 (CDT) I just fought Vivian. We had her in the NW corner of the room, and I was standing in the SE tunnel. At about 42' away breath didn't hit me; at about 38' it did, so I think breath range is 40'. --Valyana 22:56, 24 June 2007 (CDT) I can't say for Vivian as I've never fought her, but Capricious Cassie's AOE moves are 50' range (if you can target her you will be hit by them), so I wouldn't be surprised if Vivian's were too. --Raithen 15:53, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Vivian's breath range is certainly 50', I've been hit at 48 and I'm sure anyone with distance plugin can confirm it. I'd also like to add that people updating droprate are likely not bothering with the other items, as in 43 kills I've never seen malboro fiber drop(not that it's proof it doesn't) or malboro vine not drop(and every screenshot I've seen has it as well, leading me to believe it is 100%) --Swoosheh 1:53, 16 August 2008 (EST) Malboro Fiber Drop rate is prolyl much higher than what the page shows due to ppl not bothering updating fiber and adding kills to it. I'm like 3~4/15 on Malboro Fiber from this NM. it's prolly more like ~20% drop rate. --Xjam 10:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Maint Repop Does anyone know when this is available after maint? Does it behave like LOO and is open right away? or 16 after maint? True Sound I think VV is true sound, after the claims of genosync saying that it aggroed him "twice" while low HP, which is more than likely accounts for it to be true sound--Taruru 11:38, 31 July 2007 (CDT) That's what I figured too, all Morbol mobs detect by sound. -- 11:40, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Actually, it's not true sound, just tested it again because I got angry. It just has a ridiculously long sound aggro range (22') Not going to edit it again, someone else can do it. --Genosync 11:41, 31 July 2007 (CDT) It's funny that for as long as this article has existed, 2 years, 16 editors, and 21,000 views. Nobody else has brought up blood aggro. One claim is hardly enough evidence with no verification tag. -- 11:45, 31 July 2007 (CDT) It's also funny that, you would edit an article to include something that was hearsay from someone else, that was hearsay from them, instead of having personal, live evidence, especially when it sounds so completely stupid anyway. Then you would be hypocritical enough to post yet another thing like that, after I say that I was wrong, and it's actually something different than even true sound after testing it for about 5 minutes. Great freaking attitude. And yeah, I totally brought Dark Rider up man. Totally.--Genosync 11:58, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Why don't you check the timestamps on edits before you pull the hearsay card, and I added a verification tag, you did not. (cur) (last) 11:20, 31 July 2007 Charitwo (Talk | contribs) (1,774 bytes) (non-undead mobs do not aggro by HP, this is probably true sound) (cur) (last) 11:38, 31 July 2007 Taruru (Talk | contribs) m (1,158 bytes) (true sound? discuss) -- 12:02, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Btw, I'm heading back to work now, so don't think I'm ignoring anyone if I don't respond again for the next 5 hours. Play nicely now. -- 12:03, 31 July 2007 (CDT) No, I was done talking about this article, I was just talking about you being hypocritical even after I said I was wrong, dealing with your edit on the Dark Rider article. Way to read, seriously. From the beginning of the last thing I said, I was completely talking about that. Your attitude fails.--Genosync 12:04, 31 July 2007 (CDT) No, you need to watch your tone, you keep forgetting this is not BG. If you don't play by the rules here, then the admins will have to intervene. The fact of the matter is, unless there is definitive proof that VV detects by low HP, it will not be in the article. It is too ludicrous that a Morbol will aggro this away. The way it is now with the verification tag is fine, if somebody brings something to the talk page that argues differently, then we can see about changing it. -- 17:34, 31 July 2007 (CDT) So, um only sound then, no true sound?--Taruru 18:35, 31 July 2007 (CDT) The article says True sound with a verification tag right now. -- 18:37, 31 July 2007 (CDT) It's definitely not true sound. You can stand right next to it with sneak on. Also, the "window" is longer than 24 hours. I camped this thing for about two months straight. We always had the exact ToD, and multiple times it went a few hours beyond the 24 hour mark. The whole boyahda tree has real weird spawns too. Sometimes spiders respawn as sapplings and vice versa, or mobs respawn pretty far from their original location. I've seen the goobbues and korrigans near the waterfall drop point do the same. Even the morbols you pass before the first incline are sometimes missing or replaced with a goobbue. The entire zone makes no sense to me, including the spawn conditions for this NM. --Nateypoo 08:39, 8 August 2007 (CDT) It shouldn't aggro by low HP either. -- 08:41, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Morbol Menace For now removing the Morbol Menace comment, it spawns from Demonic Rose the menace would have no effect on Vivian's spawn. --AaronDemoncia 05:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Repose Moved this from main page to here --Xjam 03:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *Elemental Seal Repose tested today... Divine Magic was at 255 and the spell didn't stick at all. Albeniz 17:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Level gave me 154 exp with 3ppl in pt and signet active, which makes it lvl 80 not 85. Changed main page to reflect this. --Xjam 11:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloable by a skilled RDM/NIN. :*Soloable by a skilled PLD/RDM. :*Duoable by NIN/WAR and WHM/NIN pulling it very deep to the SW entrance of the room, WHM standing by the NIN and spamming Echo Drops, helped a lot since when hate was reset from Impale WHM had Utsusemi to survive, a spider might aggro and be a bug for the whole fight, in that case, the WHM needs to focus on Repose all the time and keep it slept. Might need the NIN to face away and hold the NM without giving TP while the WHM rests mp. :*Duoable by NIN/DNC and RDM/WHM. :*Very easy trio with NIN/DNC BRD/WHM and RDM/BLM :*Killable with 3 party members. Ninja, Bard, and White Mage or Red Mage. :*Bst Duoable 80 + ... charm spiders toss in and run away. Try to pet swap before your pet dies so it respawns quicker. Communicate with your duo partner on pet swaps (dont want to have zero pets on vivian). One person can stand on dragon's aery side and charm while the other person stays in the farther tunnel and charms spiders. Use a poison fruit or poison pot when you run in to put a new pet on vivian. If your pet gets slept as you run in.. drop and grab one in the room to put on vivian quickly. Fairly easy fight. Jado818 18:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by NIN/DNC 75 with full EVA gear, high "Ninjutsu skill" gear and macro in Hastegear for Utsusemi cast. Yonin helps alot but not necessary. :*Soloable by 88 BST/NIN with CraftyClyvonne. Stay back and used Reward and Ready when up. Bring Echo Drops. Required 1 1/2 jugs. Did not melee. Probably can be done much earlier.